Elves
First class citizens of the empire, elves are viewed as being superior to other races. Their affinity for magic and their long lives have led them to great power. Personality: Elves are innately elitist in regard to other races. They're logical and typically rely on what they know more than any sort of emotion or gut instinct, making them seem cold or distant to other races. They desire perfection in all things and will spend decades working on a single project and centuries mastering a trade. Physical Description: Elves have varying shades of skin, from a deep tan to a pale yellow. Their hair is typically black or brown but many elves use alchemical dyes to change the color. Red is currently popular. Religion: Elves follow the Church of the Twelve gods, although the have a different perspective than other races. They seem to be less awed by the immortality and vast power of the gods because of their knowledge of magic and their long lives. Individual elves' patron god of choice usually stems from their profession. Language: Elves speak their native tongue, Celethian, one other language. Elfish Names: Male Names: Banesnaen, Calronthil, Fandsonthir, Galdenlaire, Mathrithil, Riseldaine Female Names: Aelfronira, Camasina, Gedelielle, Limsanath, Nensolann, Ridsendrys Family Names: Much like humans, elves don't have family names. Rather, they use the name of a profession, organization, or location they're associated with. However, that is only used in formal situations. Elfish Traits Ability Score Increase: Your dexterity score is increased by 2. Age: Elves reach physical maturity around the same age as humans but aren't truly considered adults until they're 150 or so. Until this point they usually work in something similar to an apprenticeship. Afterwards they generally set out on their own. It isn't until they reach 600 or so that they'll truly be considered a master of their craft by other elves. They usually live into their 800's or 900's. Size: Elves are typically smaller than humans, standing between 4 and a half and 5 and a half feet tall, and due to their slender build weigh between 90 and 120 pounds. Regardless of where you fall in this spectrum, your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Dark Vision: Accustomed to dim forests, elves have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. They can see up to 60 feet in dim light as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. In darkness you cannot discern colors, shapes appear as shades of red. Keen Senses: You have proficiency in the perception skill. Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. Trance: Elves don’t need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit. Choose one of the following subraces: High Elf: As a high elf, you have a keen mind and a mastery of at least the basics of magic. Sea elves have various shades of blue skin and they typically have dark black hair. Their eyes are red. High elves are usually taller than their wood elf kin. Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Cantrip: You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Extra Language: You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Wood Elf: As a wood elf, you have keen senses and intuition, and your fleet feet carry you quickly and stealthily through your native forests. Wood elves are less likely to leave their homeland than other elves. Wood elves’ skin tends to be various shades of brown in hue, sometimes tending towards yellow. Their hair is usually brown, but it is occasionally blond or copper-colored. Their eyes are green. Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Fleet of Foot: Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. Mask of the Wild: You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena.